


Psych 1/2

by Sepiadragon



Category: Psych, Ranma 1/2
Genre: AU, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gules, M/M, Shassie, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie goes on mandatory vacation and of course, something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after ‘Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing’ S3E11 so spoiler to that episode and everything that comes before it  
> Also, please note that this is my first fic in either fandom so be nice.  
> Plus it’s just the mythology only for Ranma 1/2 that will be explained in the next chapter.

Prologue   
Boy meets Dog

1987  
“No, Shawn,” Henry Spencer all but growls at his son Shawn when he sees through the windshield his 10 year old boy holding a rain soaked puppy while standing in front his truck.  
Shawn sticks out his bottom lip and he will never admit it but does whines when he says, “But Dad…”  
“You’re not bringing a wet dog into this car,” Henry says not budging on the point.  
“Fine,” Shawn says with a big smiling. “I’ll walk home.”  
“Shawn it’s raining,” Henry says as Shawn starts to walk away.  
“Thanks for the weather report Dad,” Shawn says waving but not turning around or stopping “See ya.”  
“Shawn!” Henry’s voice echoes only to be eclipse by thunder followed quickly by a lightning strike.

January 22 2009

The windshield wipers move viciously across the windshield removing the water for a few seconds before it’s replaced by more rain.  
“Rain, rain, go away. Don’t come back any day.” Shawn mumbles under his breath as he drives his dad’s truck down a deserted water covered street of Santa Barbra  
Shawn hits the breaks with a screeching halt and gets out of the truck into the pouring rain.  
On the side of the road stands a Lassie type dog drenched with rainwater.  
“Poor boy,” Shawn says and throws open the passenger’s side door. “Want to come home with me?”  
Shawn swears the dog glares at him then sighs before hoping into the truck’s cab.  
Must be my imagination, Shawn thinks as he closes the door and rounding the truck to get in his own door.  
He didn’t think about it any more as he drives to the Psych office.  
Parking out front, Shawn quickly runs inside followed closely by the dog.  
“Shawn,” Gus carefully says standing up from his desk chair as he stares at the scene in   
“I’m shocked Gus you don’t remember you’re great aunt Susan,” Shawn says as he watches the dog jumps on the coach. “She hasn’t changed a bit.”  
Gus sits back down in his desk chair and goes back to eating his sandwich, “He is getting the couch all wet.”   
“Well he can’t sit in a chair,” Shawn says.  
Gus takes a towel out of one of his bottom drawers and throws it at Shawn then watches as his friend wipes the dog dry.  
“Much better,” Shawn says ruffling the dog’s head with a smile. “I’m going to call you Lassie junior – LJ for short.”  
Shawn stands up and turns tossing the damp towel on to his desk.  
“Shawn, the dog rolled his eyes,”  
“Gus, don’t be the last shirt in the drier,” Shawn says and turns back to the dog. “Are you hungry, LJ?”  
“You are not giving him my sandwich,” Gus says firmly holding said sandwich close to his chest.  
“Fine,” Shawn says standing up and heads for the door. “I’ll just go get him some dog food.”  
Gus looks at the dog then back at his friend, “Shawn, do not leave the dog here.”   
Shawn just smiles at this, “But Gus he’s really warming up to you.”  
Gus looks at the dog who glaring back at him.   
When he looks back, his friend is gone.  
“Shawn!” Gus screams out as the truck races out of the parking lot.  
Gus wraps up his sandwich and stores it in his desk drawer then stares at the dog.  
Bringing out Shawn’s inflatable pool, Gus fills it up with hot water.  
“Get in,” Gus says to LJ.  
The dog doesn’t budge.  
Then Gus tries some logic on the animal, “This will make you warmer.”  
LJ blinks his eyes but otherwise doesn’t move.  
“Shawn will kill me if you get sick,” Gus says as if this would sway the animal to do his bidding then starts pulling the dog off the couch.  
The dog’s claws sink into the couch preventing him from moving.  
“Come on.”  
Gus steps back to get better leverage slips on a pineapple peal falling back and hitting the edge of the pool sending it flying into the air drenching LJ in hot water.  
Gus blinks his eyes rapidly as the steam clears the air.  
“Great,” Gus says as he stands up. “Now I have to get the couch dried…”  
A voice interrupts him mid rant, “It could be worse,”   
“How?” Gus asks looking towards the source of the voice.  
There on the couch, where the dog was just seconds is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.  
“You could be naked.”  
Gus looks down and realizes that Lassiter is not wearing any clothes.  
His eyes rolls back into his head and faints landing on the ground hard.  
“Guster?” Lassiter asks looking at the unconscious man on the floor. “Some clothes?”

End of Prologue


	2. The Dog Spring Or Why Lassie should never go on vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how Lassie got how he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Ranma 1/2 mythology. It’s pretty simple so I think I explained it well enough. Any questions you are free to ask. I’ll either e-mail you the answer or work the answer into the story.

Chapter One

Three days ago  
Lassiter turns slowly around to face his boss.  
“Excuse me?” Carlton Lassiter’s voice is low almost like a growl.  
This is Lassiter’s first day back since he was suspended for a murder he didn’t commit and the first thing that happens is that he is called into the principles’ office.  
“You heard me, Carlton,” Chief Karen Vick says sitting down in her desk chair. It’s clear that she is taking nothing from her head detective today. “A vacation, for one week, starting today.”  
A lot of things go through Lassiter’s mind, most of them being swear words, but just one sentence sums it all up.  
“I don’t need a vacation.”  
“This is not a suggestion, Carlton,” Karen says looking over the report on her desk. It’s a list of Lassiter’s case list for his whole time on the force. Since Psych has been involved, the number of cases and the intensity would make any one on the force begging for a vacation long before this but not Carlton Lassiter. Her head detective would still be working five years after he died. “After what happened to you this week…”  
Lassiter takes a step towards the chief’s desk, “I was framed.”  
“I know that,” Karen quickly says looking up at her head detective with a mix of guilt and sympathy in her voice and eyes. How could she have ever doubted him? He is the perfect model of what a cop should be – professionally wise at least – it’s his personal life that needs some work. “I also know that you have needed a break for a while now.”  
“Hardly…” Lassie says dismissing what he knows is the truth but not wanting to admit it and turns his back on her. “I’m going back to work now.”  
“O’Hara,” Karen takes joy on her female detective’s quick response so that seconds later Juliet is standing in her doorway unknowingly blocking Lassiter’s escape. “Lassiter is on vacation for the next week. He is not allowed to step foot into this building.”  
“Chief…” Lassiter starts but is quickly cut off.  
“You are not allowed to consult him on any cases, bring him to any crime scenes, or use Psych in any way.”  
Lassiter is startled by the last condition, “Don’t take this out on Shawn.”  
“Can you honestly say you could stay out of the case your boyfriend is working on?”  
Lassiter sighs with his head hanged down low then shakes his head no.  
“Then that’s final,” the chief says stopping the conversation the way only she can with a no bull shit attitude that made her chief of police. “I’ll see you in a week.”

________________________________________

Lassiter heads straight for the gun range for the rest of the morning trying to shoot away his frustration over the situation.  
Once he is sure that he has, Lassiter goes home just in time for lunch.  
Throwing the door open, he is stopped by the smell of something burning.  
“Don’t worry,” Shawn says walking out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of pineapple chunks. “The rolls are only slightly burnt.”  
It’s like Lassiter’s brain has short circuit so there is only one thing he can say, “Rolls?”  
“Yeah,” Shawn says placing the bowl down on the almost fully set table. “But everything else came out just fine.”  
Lassiter’s brain finally catches up with what is happening but still he has to ask for nothing else but his own sanity, “What is this?”  
Shawn blinks his eyes quickly in an unbelievable cute way then says as if it is obvious, “Lunch.”  
“Why?”  
Shawn walks back into the kitchen but answers the question with one of his own, “Do I need a reason to have lunch with my boyfriend?”  
“But you cooked,” Lassiter says not believing what he is saying even thou it’s staring at him right in the face. “Lunch is usually take-out.”  
“I wanted to do something different,” Shawn says walking back into the room and places the rolls on the table. “Parmesan crusted chicken, garlic mash potatoes, pineapple chunks, and slightly blacken rolls.”  
Shawn sits down and smiles up at Lassiter.  
Lassiter smiles back.  
He’ll tell Shawn about this morning after lunch.

________________________________________

 

“Vacation?” Shawn said sitting down on Lassiter’s couch with a big smile on his face. “As in I get a whole week with just my Lassie?”  
Lassiter looks over at him as he is cleaning up lunch, “Don’t you have a job to do?”  
“I’ll just let Gus handle everything,”  
Lassie smirks, “How is that different from any other week?”  
“I have you know I do a lot,” Shawn says following Lassiter walking over to him.  
Lassie sits down next to his boyfriend, “With your psychic powers?”  
“Exactly,” Shawn says as he snuggles up to Lassiter. “Like now I know exactly what you are thinking.”  
“And what is that?”  
Shawn straddles Lassiter and smiles.  
(Sorry people you have to use your imaginations with what they did next. I can’t write a sex scene to save my life.)

________________________________________

A half an hour or so after Shawn left to go to the Psych office, Lassiter’s cell phone began to ring.  
Lassiter shakes himself out of the sex-induced coma Shawn left him in and picks it up off the coffee table; the head detective answers it with the standoffish response, “Lassiter.”  
“Carlton…”  
“Finally, O’Hara,” Lassiter says cutting O’Hara off as he gets off of the couch. “Now tell me about the case.”  
“Actually Carlton,” O’Hara approached gently unsure of the response she will get. “I wanted you to check something out for me.”  
Lassiter puts his holster on, “Anything, O’Hara. Just name it,”  
“Well… there’s been some odd occurrences around …”  
Lassiter places his guns in his holster before going back to his conversation with O’Hara, “Downtown? At the Harbor? Where O’Hara?”

________________________________________

“Springs?” Shawn asks getting up from his desk at the Psych office and walking over to his boyfriend with a smile on his face. “Like hot springs where we can have some fun?”  
“Uh…no,” Lassiter says taking a seat on the couch. “Apparently it’s a collection of cold springs.”  
“I didn’t see this coming,” Shawn says sitting next to him.  
“What a shock,” Lassiter says smiling at Shawn.  
Shawn pouts, “Do you have to go?”  
Trying not to stare right at the pout because he knows if he does that, he will crumble and give in, “I think so.”  
Shawn moves in closer almost getting onto Lassiter’s lap, “Can I come with you?”  
“No,” Gus says walking into the office. “We have a case.”  
Lassiter stands up and goes into detective mode, “What’s the case, Guster?”  
“Oh no,” Gus says going over to his desk. “Juliet told me not to involve you.”  
“Your wife’s to blame for this,” Shawn says standing up. “She got him curious.”  
“Don’t blame Juliet because your boyfriend can’t take a week off of work,” Gus says sitting down at his desk.  
“I could have kept him busy just fine without her help.”  
“Shawn, you can’t stay in bed all day.”  
“Oh Gus you are so naïve,” Shawn says and smiles. “We haven’t done it in the bedroom in ages.”  
Lassiter looks from Shawn to Gus and back again, “I’m leaving now,”  
Shawn looks at him and gives him a small smile, “I’ll drive you to the airport.”  
“And have you sneak onto the plane?” Lassiter asks knowing that’s exactly what his boyfriend would do and tries not to smile at the concept. “No thanks. I’ll drive myself.”

________________________________________

Lassiter pulls up to a place surrounded by a 20-foot tall wooden fence.  
There is no sign but this is the address O’Hara gave him.  
Getting out, Lassiter heads for the front door when it opens.  
A man dressed in simple monk robes steps out  
“Detective Carlton Lassiter,” Lassiter says showing his badge as he steps up to the man. “There have been reports of strange occurrences centering on this place.”  
The man smiles kindly, “Please come in, Carlton.”  
Lassiter follows the guy inside.  
There are springs as far as Lassiter can see and poles are sticking up all over the place.  
“These are the springs I guard,” the guy says walking around the border with Lassiter closely behind.  
“Why guard springs?” Lassiter asks as he jolts down a few notes. “Is there a problem with stealing or vandalizing?”  
“Oh no. Nothing like that,” the man says with a small smile. “I am guarding the people from the springs.”  
“Are the springs poisonous?” Lassiter asks looking down at the nearest spring for signs of toxic – a smell or look.  
“Worst I am afraid,” the man says with a frown. “They are cursed.”  
“Cursed?” Lassiter asks clearly not believing him.  
“Yes…” the man says and looks back at Lassiter. “Watch out!”  
The next thing Lassiter knows he is underwater trying to breath.

________________________________________

Lassiter opens his eyes to the world off black and white.  
“Do not panic,” the guy says coming into Lassiter’s eyesight. “You are now a dog.”  
Lassiter tries to talk but a bark comes out instead.  
“You fell into a spring that a dog drowned 400 years ago,” the guy calmly says because this is far from the first time he has had to do this and this will not be the last. “Now who ever falls into the spring turns into a dog when wet with cold water. You will turn back into a human with hot water.”  
Placing a hand on Lassiter’s head, the man frowns hating the part that comes back.  
“I’m afraid there is no cure.”  
All that Lassiter can do is sigh.

________________________________________

Lassiter cuts his vacation short and goes back to Santa Barbara without telling anybody.  
He gets to his car parked in long-term parking and piles his luggage in the trunk.  
Just a Lassiter closes his trunk, the skies break open and rain begins to fall.  
He doesn’t take a step before changing into a dog.  
He sighs, shakes off his clothes, and start walking home.

End of Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why isn't this set up so you can have a prologue?  
> Or you can and I don't know where to look for it  
> Can someone help me out here  
> Oh and also read and review

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions?  
> Come on people say something   
> ‘Cause I really don’t know where to go from here.


End file.
